Felipe Lobos
Felipe Lobos is a homosexual, Mexican major drug trafficker and the main antagonist in the Starz TV series Power along with Kanan (seasons 1-3) and Milan (Season 3) until his death in Season 3. He is the former boss and main supplier for Ghost. He is portrayed by Enrique Murciano. Biography Early life Lobos is a massive drug distributor and he is on the FBI radar. Nothing is known about him prior to him becoming a drug dealer. Season 1 Lobos is first seen talking with Tommy Egan and Ghost about business when the product is robbed, it is also revealed that he is not satisfied with Ghost's services. He meets with the Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz and the latter offered his services, which Lobos refused as it wasn't enough for him. He has rival dealers with the Jimenez cartel, one of the Jimenez cartel hit men go to Lobos and assassinate him but fails and tries to kill his boyfriend/partner and Lobos counters and shoots him. When Ghost wants out of the drug game, Lobos doesn't like it, but eventually Ghost calls Lobos and tells him that he will carry on working for him and be the biggest drug dealer in New York. Season 2 When Kanan is released from prison, he tries to get in contact with Lobos and wants Ghost dead. Lobos arrives in New York via helicopter to get his money from Ghost. Later, he is attacked by an assasin from the Jimenez cartel. Lobos kills the assassin and promises to leave once he has the money. Lobos meets up with Ghost and wants him to consider being the head distributor, to which Ghost says he'll think about it. Lobos is later arrested by the FBI and sent to prison along with Tommy during a meet up and Lobos' bodyguard Javier is shot dead. Ghost later comes to assassinate some of the drug gang leaders Vladimir and Drifty and pays off Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz to disappear. Also Ghost sends a contact to stab Lobos in his cell. After Tommy is released, the high ranking FBI agent and head of the Lobos task force (the FBI team assigned to capture the drug dealer) Mike Sandoval gives Lobos a phone and is revealed to be Lobos' mole. Lobos sends his contact to Tommy and asks him to kill Ghost in return of Tommy being the main distributor of New York; otherwise, he will kill Tommy and his family. Season 3 Lobos works and spends his time trying to escape from prison with the help of Mike. During the wants Ghost dead, Tommy makes a hard decision to kill Ghost, failing that he will kill Ghost, Loboz sends one of his henchman to Tommy's house and kills his girlfriend's dog named Bell. Tommy and Ghost later team up to hunt down Lobos. Tommy with Lobos's henchmen arranges to break Lobos out with Lobos's men, Ghost kills one of Lobos' guys and takes Lobos to the woods to get buried. Lobos runs away when Mike Sandoval who has arranged Lobos' escape rings up Lobos but his phone breaks when Tommy smashes it which Lobos runs off. In the wood while Ghost and Tommy look for him, Lobos garrotes Ghost, but Ghost counters and fatally shoots Lobos in the chest two times. Trivia *Lobos was in a Big Bad Ensemble with Kanan until his death in Season 3. His death in Season 3 made him a Disc One Final Boss, because after his death, Milan took over as the Big Bad for the rest of the season. Navigation Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Crime Lord Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Inmates Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Posthumous